Modern hybrid and electric vehicles utilize battery packs to provide energy for propulsion and for storing regenerated energy. Battery packs are typically composed of multiple individual battery cells that may be connected in parallel, series or some combination thereof. Battery packs may be based on several chemistries such as lead acid, nickel-metal hydride (NIMH) or Lithium-Ion. To prevent cell overcharging, a typical Lithium-Ion battery pack measures the voltage of each cell within the battery pack. Measuring the voltage across each battery cell may be expensive and require sophisticated processing devices in order to process the voltages effectively.